Legravalima
Leuvis (Brother) Sonju (Brother) |Allies = Leuvis, Bayon, Bayon II, Noum, Nous, Nouma, Dozza, Luce, Pupo, Yverk |Enemies = Geelan, Sonju, Mujika, Emma, Ray, Norman, Zazie |Manga = Chapter 131 }} is a major character of the ''The Promised Neverland'' manga, and the main antagonist of the Imperial Capital Battle Arc. She was the older sister of Leuvis and Sonju. She was the Queen of the Demon World. Along with the various heads of the Ratri Clan, Legravalima was one of the main perpetrators of the promise and one of the main obstacles to freeing the cattle children from the hands of the demons. History Around 1000 years ago, Legravalima met with Him after he had sealed the "Promise" with the humans. She craved the most beautiful human meat from him, since she deemed herself much better than everyone else. Additionally, since she wanted to reign the Demon World, she killed her father to take over the throne. Although she now had found a new life of luxury, she lacked one thing: her perfect human meat. When she heard about Norman, him having the greatest mind of all, she refused to let him be eaten by the Demon King; Him. As so, she sent him to Lambda 7214, all of which because she simply wanted to devour him herself.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 152 During a flashback to 700 years prior, when the lower "demon" classes were shown to be starving and on the verge to devolution, the former Lord Geelan advocated giving some of the high-grade meat to the people. Legravalima instead decided to allow the lower classes to starve, devolve, and eventually eat themselves, as that would solve their population problem.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 147 Appearance Legravalima and her handmaidens were the most human-looking "demons", similar to Mujika. She was an extremely tall demon with long, flowing hair which she wore in several braids. She wore a mask, in which she underneath has a single big eye in the middle of her face, as well as one smaller eye beside and ondtop of it.Her mask covers her eyes. Her biggest eye had very long, fair and thick eyelashes. She wore a black long dress with white sleeves. She also has a sun like thing in her head. After consuming dozens of demons and premium farm children, Legravalima developed a whole new appearance. Her head was oval-shaped and it had no face, though she was able to speak and hear normally. Occasionally, several eyes and mouths would sprout out when her baits are closeby and she wanted to devour them.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 156 Personality Legravalima was a level-headed and self-centered queen who was terribly respected; as soon as she entered the room on her palanquin, all the heads of the Five Regent Families bowed down to her. She had nerves of steel, as she barely reacted at all to Geelan's surprise attack on the capital or as more and more of the noble families get massacred by his army sneering to "not make her laugh". Despite her status as the Queen, Legravalima was more than happy to fight against those who disobey her. Legravalima was a greedy demon who valued status and wealth over the well-being of her people. She favored her and the Royal Family to live a good life, while expressing that she had no problem in starving and eventually kill the lower-class demons, as that would solve their population problem. Since Mujika and her clan's demon blood was a threat to this society, Legravalima got rid of everyone except Mujika. Legravlima possessed a superiority complex and was very power-hungry. It is said that she because she had royal blood, she wanted to become the most beautiful and strongest of all, which is why she craved the best meat from , despite it being known that he always received the best meat during the offerings at the Tifari. She also cast her father and siblings away, since she so desperately wanted to reign everything herself. One thing she did not have was the perfect human meat, and as so, Legravlima spent much time to be able to devour Norman. In connection to this, Legravalima is defined by her constant hunger. Despite being at the top of the demon world's hierarchy, and therefore able to eat more and better meat than anyone else, she is never satisfied.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 159 Weapons and Abilities While Legravalima is the queen, she was extremely capable and a skillful fighter who barely needed bodyguards. Her abilities were superior to her younger brother's. According to Yverk, she was the strongest and undisputed demon. She was able to decapitate dozens of Geelan's forces singlehandedly and fast enough to react to sneak attacks and bombs almost instantly. Even after Geelan's suicide bombers were able to pin her down and Geelen was able to bash her mask open, she still managed to kill Geelan and his remaining men by herself. Fingernails Legravalima's main weapon is her nails, which she could grow to an astounding length in seconds. They were extremely strong and sharp, so much so that she could spear and decapitate her enemies, everything from animals to demons.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 151 Cores Legravalima has "two cores"; normal demons die when their first core is broken, but Legravalima has two, meaning that her once her first core is broken, her second core takes over, which is the resurrected one. According to Mujika, it's a secret hereditary trait that was passed down by the royal family, from the founding king to next-generation up until now. This is extremely rare, and Legravalima is the first one in years to inherit this ability; not even her brothers had this trait. According to Sonju, the power of the second core is much greater than the first one. Indeed, Legravalima's reflexes, strength, and stamina are enhanced in her second state.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 157 Plot Imperial Capital Battle Arc After being injected by Norman's special poison, Legravalima grows weaker and is eventually killed by Zazie after Norman's group infiltrated the Royals Castle. Before her death, she sees Norman, who swears to never let cattle children be food for the demons again.However, it later turns out that she had not died after being beheaded and having her middle eye destroyed. She proceeds with an attempt at attacking Norman,The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 154 and although she fails with this task, she succeeds in biting Cislo's leg off. Legravalima, still decapitated, begins consuming all the demons in the estate, and a large mass of both deceased humans and demons start to form, culminating into the creation of a new demon with no face.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 155 In this resurrected state, Legravalima once again tries to devour the humans and defeat her opponents, but due to eating a lot of meat, from both humans and demons, in a short time span, combined with being affected by poison and having lost one of her cores, causes her to be overwhelmed not only physically as her cells rupture, but also mentally as the consciousness and memories of all those she devoured come back to her. This causes her to die in battle. Relationships Leuvis It is mentioned that Legravalima is very worried about the disappearance of her little brother, Archduke Leuvis.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 131, page 14 Sonju Legravalima feels no familial love towards Sonju even as her younger brother, and expresses that he is "foolish" for opposing her as well as thinking that he can kill her. Norman Legravalima has a rather complex relationship with Norman. Ever since she heard that Norman had the best mind and the best brain, she instantly took an interest in him. Since Norman was exactly what Legravalima had craved in her otherwise luxurious life, she made sure to keep him "safe" so he wouldn't be offered to . She proceeded to send him to Lambda 7214 in hopes of having him all to herself. When she heard that Lambda was burnt down, she almost lost herself in rage from the thought of losing her meat. She claims that Norman is hers alone, and that no one aside from herself should be able to devour him. References Site Navigation Category:Incomplete articles Category:Female Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Deceased